Broken
by ColorsBlad
Summary: Angst.


Inuyasha walked through the woods, looking for Kagome. She had been gone 2 days now and he was desperate to find her. Hoping that she didnt' fall under harms way, he sped up his search and began to jump from tree to tree. Suddenly, the scent of Naraku stopped him in his tracks. He was near. Very near. In the blink of an eye, Naraku appeared in front of Inuyasha. Ih his arms was Kagome. Inuyasha stared, dumbstruck. Naraku smirked evily and placed his arm protectively around Kagome.

"K-kagome?" Inuyasha asked shakily.

"Why, hello Inuyasha," Naraku purred.

"What did you do to Kagome!" he shouted at once.

"Oh, you didn't know? Pity, Inuyasha," Naraku replied slyly.

Inuyasha growled and reached for his tetsaiga.

"Poor Kagome wouldn't want to be hurt now, would she?" Naraku said as he placed Kagome in front of him.

"Curse you," Inuyasha swore. Then, he noticed something odd. Kagome wasn't struggling. In fact, she was hugging Naraku! Inuyasha could only stare and feel something on his inside roar.

"So you've noticed... Do you want to know what Kagome has been up to in the last 2 days?" Naraku smiled. "She has betrayed you, Inuyasha. The moment she saw you with Kikyo, she ran and I found her. Do you want to know what she did?"

Throat dry, he croaked, "what?" as if he was afraid of the answer.

"She slept with me. Willingly. She told me all sorts of secrets, including your weaknesses, your childhood, your heartaches. It was very entertaining. Then, she decided that she will join me. Isn't that nice? She _loves _me, Inuyasha. She betrayed you."

Inuyasha couldn't speak. First thought that came into his mind was: it's not true. Kagome would never do that. It wasn't true. He smelled the air, and it was like a punch in the stomach to realize that it smelled like Kagome. He didn't know what to do. Seeingin Kagome so close to him, that bastard, he ran. He sped blindly into the forest, punching and kicking trees along the way. Something in his chest ached, and it hurt him inside so much.

_Kagome wouldn't do that! She wouldn't! _'She betrayed you'. 'She slept withe me'. His words kept playing over and over again in his mind. _I was... I was saying goodbye to Kikyo, so that I could move on... So that I could tell Kagome that... that... that I loved her... It hurts so much. What is this feeling? _'She betrayed you'. 'She betrayed you'... 'She betrayed you'... Inuyasha slowed down to a stop in front of the Goshinbu tree, the place where they first met. He placed his hand on the bark, but today, no feeling of calm or peace swept through him. His heart ached, his head spinned with those words, and his eyes dulled. The pain stopped, and he stared into nothingness.

"She betrayed me..."

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he attacked her with a fierce hug. "I miss you!"

Sango and Miroku both stood up from the camp fire they had made and went over to hug their friend too.

"Where were you?" Sango asked worridly.

Kagome smiled shyly and blushed. "Um... Don't tell Inuyasha this..."

"Yes?" both of them asked eagerly.

Kagome blushed even more. "I was searching for his birthday present... I'm sorry I worried you."

Sango and Miroku stared at her with wide eyes. They both knew how much Kagome loved Inuyasha, but was still surprised with this.

"Well, what did you get that blockhead?" Shippo blurted out in the silence.

Kagome slowly took out a necklace. "I made it when I was gone. Totosei gave me fangs from demons. He said that the fangs have powers to aid in healing, and lots of other useful stuff. And then I went to this mountain where his mother went. It took a lot of asking around, but I finally found it. It's a flower called Spring Drops that his mother used for perfume. I think he'd like that... And... in the middle, I... I asked Kikyo to make me this." Kagome showed them an odd looking crystal. "It's a memory crystal. I asked her to put her memories of them in the past into this crystal... but she won't do it. So, instead, I placed in the moments I remember of us and I thought it would be nice to look at once in a while and all..." Kagome trailed off.

"That's wonderful!" Sango squealed. "He's gonna LOVE IT!"

"That's very thoughtful, Kagome," Miroku said.

"All that for blockhead?" Shippo asked.

The three friends laughed.

"I... I plan to take off his enchanted necklace tonight, so he can wear this one instead," Kagome said quietly.

Sango looked worried. "Will that be ok?"

"I, I have faith in him," Kagome said with a smile.

So, the four of them gathered around the fire and told jokes, and was having a merry good time when Inuyasha walked in on them.

His first thought was... Kagome's here. His dulled eyes casted a look at her happy face, and an angry pang of pain seared through him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she burried her face into his arms.

Inuyasha was shocked and didn't hold her back. Kagome looked puzzled and embarassedly pulled out of her hug.

"Hey, you look kind of down... Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't reply. His mind screamed those words over and over again. His heart beated painfully. He couldn't believe that Kagome had come back. A part of him told him that Naraku was lying... But... He didn't listen to the voice, because it hurt too much to think.

Kagome frowned. Then, she decided to do it.

"Inuyasha, can you close your eyes?" Kagome asked sweetly.

He obliged. He felt a weight lifted around his neck and a new weight added. He opened his eyes to a beaming Kagome blushing.

"Happy birthday... Inuyasha."

He looked down to see the enchanted necklace gone, and in its place was a new one. He smelled it, and memories of his mother came back.

"K-kagome? You made this?" he asked.

Kagome looked down and smiled. "Yeah."

Then, a flood of thoughts came from Inuyasha of Kagome sleeping with Naraku. He felt a deep poison inside him burn, and then, his eyes dulled, his senses shut down, and all he could think of was the pain of her betrayal. With one quick movement, he tore the necklace off and threw the broken pieces into the muddy ground.

Kagome stared at him with tears in her eyes and shock.

"W-wh-"

Before she could even finish, Inuyasha backhanded her with all his hanyou strength, leaving a red, bloody mark on her right cheek.

Kagome felt her heart break. He had struck her. He struck her. Tears welled up and flowed out, burning against her cold skin. She stood there paralysed.

Sango and Miroku and Shippo was suddenly at her side, screaming at Inuyasha.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"What the hell are you doing!"

"You stupid blockhead! You hurt Kagome!"

Inuyasha snarled, "Shut up!" Then, he punched them in the stomache and watched them slump to the ground, unconscious.He quickly tied them up.With fury roaring through his veins, he grabbed Kagome's hair and pushed her onto her knees.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" she cried fearfully.

Inuyasha slapped her again. Kagome began to sob and begged him to stop, but he continued to slap her until her face was swollen and bruised. He then forced some cloth into her mouth to gag her. She screamed but all that came out was a muffled noise. She felt her heart shatter and pain coursed through her body. She never thought that Inuyasha would do this to her.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome to a tree and tied her up. He had gotten some rope when he was in the forest. Then, he tore off her shirt and skirt until she was naked. Kagome began to struggle, and Inuyasha dug his claws into her back. Kagome stopped and began whimpering. Inuyasha didn't listen. He couldn't hear anything except the voice of Naraku. He slashed his claws across her tender back, leaving large, bloody lines on her once smooth back. Then, he slashed again. And again. And again. Kagome's muffled screams woke Sango and Miroku. They stared in horror and at what Inuyasha was doing, but found that they couldn't move and they were gagged as well. They shed silent tears for Kagome's pain.

Inuyasha untied the beaten body of Kagome and threw her onto the ground. Kagome didn't even try to cover herself up. She was too weak to. Her back was a bloody mess and it burned with every move. Her heart felt numb as she stared up into the cruel eyes of the person she loved.

Inuyasha then began to feel her. Everywhere. He squeezed her breasts and rubbed her down there. Kagome squirmed and tried to kick him away, but he sunk his claws into her shoulder and yelled, "Move, bitch, and I'll kill you."

Kagome's stayed still, her only show of emotion was her teary eyes full of pain, and fright.

Inuyasha began to take off his clothes. Then, he started to rape her. All throughout the rape, he spat out angry words.

"You are worthless, bitch. You are a whore. You are a traitor and the lowest form of life. You deserve this. You are scum!"

After every comment, he would go in deeper and deeper until Kagome began to scream again. She arched her back in pain and shook her head from side her side. Inuyasha showed no mercy as he began to punch her while he was still raping her.

After what seemed like forever, it stopped. Inuyasha, now fully dressed, stared down at the bloody pulp that was Kagome's body. Her eyes will dull and lifeless. Tears flowed out of them. She made no sound, but stared into emptyness that reflected her own heart. She was broken.

Inuyasha said, "There's one more punishment, and then you can die, for all I care."

Sango and Miroku and Shippo's throats were raw from trying to scream and they were exhausted from their struggles. They could only sob as they watched.

Inuyasha put Kagome on her stomach and forced a large rock under her lower abdomen. Then, he found a long thick stick and began to strike her bottom. With every strike, he continued to yell those painful words. Kagome didn't respond as she lied there limply, her eyes still dull and lifeless. Her body shuddered and flinched with every stroke. Red welts rose from her bottom and thighs.

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

And on it went until her butt was no more than a criss cross of welts. Then, Inuyasha pushed her legs apart, and began to cane her pussy. Groans errupted from Kagome. Inuyasha then thrust his and between her legs and told Kagome to squeeze. When she didn't, he thrust it up into her and Kagome screamed. He then forced another wad of cloth into her and began to tie her up. He tied her wrists to tree branches and suspended her into the air. Her naked, bloody body for all to see. Kagome's head hung limp, her eyes completely devoid of all emotion.

Every couple of hours, Inuyasha would take the cane and strike her butt and breasts, relishing in the pain it caused

Kikyo sensed something foul in the air. She followed the urgency to the worse sight her eyes ever laid eyes on. Kagome tied and bleeding with Inuyasha striking her butt and his friends tied up. Without hesitation, she shot an arrow and it drove deep into Inuyasha's heart. However, instead of killing him, it purified him of the poison Naraku had put into him.

Inuyasha felt like he was waking up from the longest sleep of his life. He saw Kagome's beaten body. He saw the cane in his hand. He threw up. His whole body was racked with guilt and pain as he threw up over and over again. Kikyo walked over and untied Sango and Miroku and Shippo. They glanced with relief at Kikyo, something that never happened. Then, they quickly untied Kagome and laid her down on her sleeping bag. Kagome didn't respond. Her eyes stared at them but it was dull. Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha.

She said with a cold and stoic voice, "What have you done, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha couldn't reply. The images of last night poured into his mind and he threw up again at the horror he had done. He raced over to Kagome but Sango and Miroku stopped him. They glared at him with a hatred so strong it sent him reeling.

"Perhaps you should just watch, Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

Then, she went over to Kagome and started to heal her. Her bloody back's wounds began to close. Her face became unswollen. Kikyo reached down and removed the cloth from inside her, disgusted at what Inuyasha had done. The cloth was bloody. She removed her gag as well, to find it bloody from her raw throat. Kikyo healed most of the wounds, but the welts and the scars, she could not, for they were laced with the emotion and pain of Kagome's body. For the next few days, they watched over Kagome, fed her, cleaned her, and Inuyasha watched from a distance, never moving. He hadn't eaten in days, nor drank water. All he could concentrate on was the guilt and the pain, and what he had done to his Kagome.

Kagome was feeling better but she hasn't said a word still. Her eyes remained dull and her body limp. Koga had visited her, and beaten Inuyasha to more or less of a pulp. Inuyasha didn't even put up a fight. He felt that he deserved it. He _did _deserve it. Koga left behind flowers and promise to kill Inuyasha the next time. Sesshomaru also visited, glanced at her with his stoic eyes. He whipped Inuyasha with his poison whip, and once again, Inuyasha didn't fight. He sat there and took it without a sound. Kaede also visited, and they all went back to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha healed quickly, being half demon, but the pain in his heart did not. Finally, Sango and Miroku decided that Inuyasha could be near Kagome again, after finally believing Kikyo's explanation that he was poisoned.

Inuyasha walked tenderly to where Kagome sat in a corner. He sat down in front of her and his heart squeezed painfully at the emotionless face of Kagome. He reached out to touch her, and to his pain, she flinched and curled into a protective ball, as if shielding herself from him. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"K-Kagome?"

No response.

"Kagome. I'm... I'm so sorry... I don't know what to do. I... I hurt you so bad, and I feel like I should die after what happened, and... please... I'm sorry..." he finished lamely.

Kagome looked up and stared into the pain-laced golden orbs she had once loved so much. Now, all she saw was the cruelness of before. In a monotone voice, she whispered dully, "I deserve it... Master."

Tears flowed down his cheeks at those words, and he felt like a knife was driven into his heart.

"Kagome, oh my Kagome. You don't deserve it! Stop saying that!"

Kagome stared onto the floor.

"Master is mad at me... Please punish me... master..."

Inuyasha reached out to hug her, but Kagome just laid limp in his arms, her eyes staring into nothingness.

That night, Inuyasha went into the woods and then took out his sword and began to stab himself. However, the pain wasn't enough to take away from what he felt on the inside. Bleeding and still hurt, he sat in his tree and cried.

Kagome still said those phrases whenever Inuyasha said anything to her, and still she called him master.

One day, Sesshomaru came again. He saw Kagome's state and felt anger roar through him. He told Inuyasha to strip. Inuyasha did. Then, Sesshomaru began to whip him. Inuyasha tried not to cry out, but the pain was unbearable. His voice rang out in the village but no one showed him sympathy. Lash after lash he endured. When it finally ended, Inuyasha fell to the ground, trembling. Acid and blood seeped into the ground, and Inuyasha didn't have the strength, nor will to get up again.

He lay there on the ground, naked, dirty, wounded, but he didn't get up. Days passed and Sango and Miroku couldn't bear two broken souls anymore.

Naraku came and he started to laugh at the pathetic state of the two. With one slash, he killed Kagome.

Inuyasha's strangled yell rang throughout the whole entire area. He got up and tried to fight, but then he decided it just wasn't worth it and gave up. Naraku, seeing no point in this battle, walked away. The mourning of Kagome lasted a week. Inuyasha felt like he would never be happy again. He grew extremely thin, and refused to talk to anyone. His eyes were red all the time from crying. His brother, Sesshomaru, finally decided he had been punished enough and took out Tensaiga. Kagome came back to life. Everyone cried tears of joy as they watche Sesshomaru walk away, as if it was nothing. Best of all... Kagome was healed.

She walked up to the sad figure of Inuyasha, crying at the base of the God Tree. She still remembers everything that had happened, but, she decided, she needed to move on.

"Inuyasha?" she said tentively.

"Just go away. I don't want to eat, ok?" he sobbed.

"But-"

"I don't want to eat! I don't want to drink! I don't want to talk to anyone! I don't want to live! Just leave me alone!" he shouted through his tears.

Kagome's heart squeezed painfully. She placed her hand on his shoulder and felt him tense up. He turned around slowly, and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Kagome?"

She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Kagome!" he sobbed into her hsoudler. "Please forgive me... Please!"

Kagome whacked him on the head.

"Stupid blockhead. How much longer you gonna sulk, huh?"

He was too shocked for words.

Then, she kissed him.

THE END!


End file.
